


You and I- We Are Doomed

by graciegirl2001



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Karl and Sapnap do be falling in love in every timeline, M/M, Mason/Sapnap, Minor Character Death, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, and giving us delicious angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciegirl2001/pseuds/graciegirl2001
Summary: Karl swallows running a thumb over the gun holster at his belt. It shouldn’t be this hard. He’s witnessed countless other deaths by now. He’s felt the kick of a crossbow as it fires a bolt between the eyes of his enemies. But somehow, this is different. And that’s the thing, it shouldn’t be… Mason shouldn’t be different but in some indescribable way... he is.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	You and I- We Are Doomed

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the latest episode of Tales from the SMP!

Karl knows who his opponent will be before he even steps forward.

He knows, but the sound of Mason’s boots scuffing against the dirt still makes him flinch. 

He thinks he might be sick.

“I’ll do it,” Mason says under his breath. There’s a vague tension in his voice, as if he has to strain against each word as it leaves his lips. “I’ll do it.”

Mason doesn’t look at him, and Karl isn’t sure if it’s better or worse that way. His hands feel clammy.

“Are you sure, Mason?” Karl pushes, and there’s no hesitation in the other man’s _“Yes.”_

Karl swallows, running a thumb over the gun holster at his belt. It shouldn’t be this hard. He’s witnessed countless other deaths by now. He’s felt the kick of a crossbow as it fires a bolt between the eyes of his enemies. But somehow, this is different. And that’s the thing, it _shouldn’t be_ … Mason _shouldn’t be different_ but in some indescribable way he _is._

When the dark haired bandit finally meets his gaze, Karl shrinks under it, wanting to run. It feels like drowning. Or burning. Or somewhere in between.

“Alright,” he says, hoping the small crowd can’t hear the way his voice trembles. “Okay.”

The strangers from town gradually clear out of the space, climbing onto the broken down bridge up the hill to spectate. They call out encouragement to their respective sides, whooping and hollering. Karl is deaf to all of them. His only thought is Mason, simultaneously too close and too far, watching him closely with soft brown eyes. 

They gravitate towards each other, the space between them suddenly suffocating. 

Karl scans his surroundings, desperate for a way out, knowing there is none. He volunteered. He insisted on taking this duel, despite the protests of the old sheriff. They are here of their own free will, so why does each step feel so heavy?

They are strangers. Two men from two different worlds. Two different lives. One of which will inevitably end mere moments from now. And it can’t be Karl. No matter who Mason is, no matter what he stands for, Karl has to be the one to go home. He has people counting on him… waiting for him. 

Who? 

Who... is waiting for him? He knows them. They’re the reason he’s here in the first place. Friends, lovers, family… the people so dear to his heart… why can’t he remember their faces?

“Karl.”

Mason’s voice snaps him back to the present, to the sun on his face and the dust settling in the back of his throat. There’s a sort of sadness in his expression as he dips his head towards the dirt. “I had a feeling,” he starts, and Karl feels a bead of sweat trickle down his neck.

Mason continues. “I had a feeling it was always going to be me versus you.”

 _“It doesn’t have to be,”_ Karl wants to scream. _“You could leave, and I could leave, and we could go back to our own lives pretending we never met.”_

“Me too,” he says instead. And it’s true. Karl has felt this coming since their first moments together. For some reason, he has always known… they are doomed.

Before he knows it, Mason’s back is against his, and his hand is on the weapon at his side. 

Karl mimics the movements numbly. 

The voice over his shoulder makes him shiver.

“I can’t wait to see the light leave your pretty pretty eyes.” 

Karl turns.

And shoots.

Two shots ring through the air and one man falls.

But suddenly, it’s not Mason.

Sapnap reaches for him, a spot of red blooming in his chest. Karl feels his knees buckle, a choked scream tearing out of his throat. Not Sapnap. It can’t be Sapnap.

This doesn’t make sense. None of this makes sense.

Something flashes behind Karl’s eyes, and Sapnap is gone. The only thing on his hands sweat and dirt, making dark lines in his shaking palms. 

Mason lies unmoving.

Someone comes from behind Karl, lifting him up. He remains slumped, not registering the touch. No one goes to check Mason’s pulse. 

And days later, when Sapnap lies at his side on their roof under the stars, a gentle breeze rustling through their hair, Karl can’t explain to him why he’s afraid to close his eyes. 


End file.
